For example, radio communication apparatuses capable of performing transmission and reception of content data such as moving images and still images with other radio communication apparatuses using radio communication have been widespread. This enables services such as content transfer using Digital Living Network Alliance (DLNA) and video streaming using Wi-Fi display.
With the spread of services described above, a technology has been developed which allows for a radio communication apparatus to select another radio communication apparatus as a communication counterpart.
Patent Literature (hereinafter, abbreviated as “PTL”) 1 discloses an example of the above technology. In the technology of PTL 1, a user flicks his or her finger on a touch panel of a radio communication apparatus with his or her finger in a direction of another radio communication apparatus with which the user hopes to communicate as a communication counterpart. This allows the radio communication apparatus operated by the user to establish radio communication with the other radio communication apparatus present in the direction in which the user flicked the finger on the touch panel. In other words, according to the technology of PTL 1, the user can select another radio communication apparatus as a communication counterpart by performing an intuitive operation, namely, flicking a finger.